The Unknown Kuran
by Dark Kuran
Summary: Yuki Cross is the Princess of Kuran. Her mother erased her memories and turned her into a human. Kaname gave Yuki her memories back. She remembers everything that happened and all of her famly. Including her other brother and sister


The unknown Kuran Children

This is my first fanfiction, so please be easy on me. Flames are welcome and so are your honest opinions about the story. Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight. There are OC's in the story.

Chapter 1

In the middle of winter at the Kuran mansion, Yuki and her parents were sitting in their living room. Yuki was reading a book her father gave her when she looks up at the door and runs to it. While she's running to the door she yells, "Big brothers back!" When the door opens, she runs and hugs her brother. "Welcome home, Kaname!" Kaname bends down and picks up his sister. A few hours after Kaname comes home, Yuki tells her parents that a man with one red eye and one blue is always watching her. Haruka and Juri go out on their balcony and they see their older brother. "I'm surprised you were able to get here under the watch of the senate, big brother." Rido smiles. "I'm here to get your princess's, whom you've been hiding so carefully." Juri's eyes widen and she yells at Rido. "You bastard! You're targeting my child again!" Inside the mansion, Yuki and Kaname are sitting on the couch and Kaname is trying to calm Yuki down. Juri comes in and tells Kaname to take care of Yuki. She takes Yuki, who's yelling for Kaname, into another room. "Yuki, I'm going to seal your vampire genes and turn you into a human. I won't be with you for a while, but until we can see each other again, please don't be mad at me for doing this. I'm only doing this to protect you. I'm sorry and I love you." She casts the spell and Yuki falls into a deep sleep. Ten years later at Cross Academy, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu are patrolling the school grounds when Yuki suddenly collapses. Zero lifts Yuki and carries her to her room. A couple hours later, Kaname comes into Yuki's room and sees her sitting in front of her door. She's hallucinating that she sees blood. He takes her into his arms and takes her to the roof. "Yuki, it's time to wake up, before you go mad." Kaname says then he sinks his fangs into her neck. Yuki opens her eyes and remembers everything that happened. She remembers that Kaname is her brother, she remembers her parents and her other brother and her sister.

The Unknown Kuran Children

Chapter 2

Yuki's eyes flashed open. She looks around the room and finds Kaname sitting next to her. "Kaname, are mom and dad still alive?" Kaname looks at Yuki and nods. "They are, and Luna and Jeremy are alive, too. Mother and Father took them when they went into hiding." He looks out the window and Yuki follows his gaze. She sniffs the air and growls. Kaname looks at her with wide eyes and realizes what's happening. "Yuki, you need to calm down or-". He gets cut off by the sound of the windows breaking and the room shaking. _Oh, no! Her true self is beginning to wake up. Damn it! If only Rido didn't come here for her and this wouldn't have happened.'_ Kaname thought. He looks over at Yuki and sees that her eyes are glowing deep red and her fangs are bared. He realizes that she won't calm down until she kills Rido. He leaves the room while she puts on her school uniform. She grabs Artemis and leaves the room. When she steps outside, she smells the air and realizes that her uncle is near. She heads towards the back entrance of Cross Academy and finds him battling with Kaname and Zero. Zero and Kaname look up and see her standing there with her Artemis blade. Kaname nods at Zero and they jump out of the way as Yuki runs at Rido with lightning speed and strikes him in the heart. He looks at Yuki and laughs. He smiles at her and tells them that he will be back for Yuki and Luna to make their powers his. He turns to dust and Yuki turns back to normal. She collapses and Zero catches her. He picks her up and carries here back to her room. A little while after Zero brought her in; four purebloods walk in and see her lying in the bed. Haruka, Juri, Luna and Jeremy nod to each other. Haruka and Juri leave and Luna and Jeremy stay with their sister to wait for her to wake up.


End file.
